Finally As One
by RaisingHeartExelion
Summary: Takes place after the "Bonds Beyond Time" chapters of my "The Crimson Star Priestess" fanfic. Jaden and Clara decided to finally take the next step in their relationship by having a romantic night in Venice. Jaden/OC (Clara)


**This one-shot takes place straight after Clara's last POV in the third part of the "Bonds Beyond Time" chapters in my "The Crimson Star Priestess" fanfic.**

 **Be aware that the one-shot will hold some "spoilers" from a future YGO GX fanfic that I'm planning to write someday.**

 **This one-shot will be in Clara's point of view.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters! I only own my OCs!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Jaden and I watched Estelle and Yusei drive off before the giant fire dragon appeared and teleported them back to their era. Even if those two weren't a couple, they were still so cute together.

I looked up at Jaden with curious eyes. "What did you tell Yusei?"

My boyfriend looked down at me with a small grin. "Just to 'fess up and date Estelle. I mean, I may not know Yusei, but I know when a man's in love."

I giggled, "You've changed a lot since we met for the first time. You've matured."

Jaden blushed a little before looking away and scratching his nose. "Well… After going through so many adventures, and being the reincarnation of The Supreme King, and falling in love with the most gorgeous girl in the world… I guess it can change people."

"Seto told me, Henry and Ken how he changed when he met Aunt Sara", I said. "His priority was to become the greatest Duelist and the new King of Games, but he said his motivation slowly faded away when Sara scolded and told him there were other things that were more important than being the very best in the world. Sometime, during the adventures my parents and their friends went through together, Seto must have realized what really mattered to him."

"And that was not just his little brother but also the woman of his life", Jaden finished, knowing the story since my cousin Ken and I had told him before.

"Exactly", I nodded.

Just then, I heard Jaden's stomach growl. He blushed in embarrassment as I giggled at him.

"Man, Dueling always makes me hungry", Jaden smirked. "Hey, how about eating by a restaurant, Clara?"

"Sure", I nodded.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The sun had gone done and let the moon take its place in the sky. The sky was dark with thousands of stars glowing, but it was still early in the evening.

Jaden and I had found a small and charming restaurant and ate a delicious dinner. A real Italian pizza, and not just any pizza. It was the Margherita pizza. The cheese, the tomatoes, and the basil leaves were a perfect combination.

Jaden moaned in relief and patted his full stomach. "Boy, I'm stuffed! This pizza was the best one I've ever eaten!"

I wiped my mouth with a napkin, getting rid of the remaining cheese and tomato sauce around the lips. "Yeah. It's a shame the others are not here, sharing the food with us."

Jaden nodded before his eyes widened in realization. "Speaking of the others…" He dug his hand in the pocket of his pants and pulled out the cards of Rainbow Dragon and Cyber End Dragon. "We need to get the cards back to Zane and Jess. How do you think we should do it? Sending them by mail?"

I shook my head. "No, that doesn't feel really safe. What if someone takes the letters and opens them, since Jesse and Zane's names are written on, and take the cards, or the letters will get lost and never be found? I think it would be safer if we delivered them back to them personally."

"Hmm… Yeah, you're right about that", Jaden nodded and put back the cards in the pocket.

I nodded before taking a look on the time in my cell phone. "It's getting late. Shall we head back to the hotel?"

Jaden looked a bit surprised at first before he changed back into his cheerful self. "You go ahead, Lara. I need to get something first."

I followed him out of the restaurant, after we had paid the bill, and saw him ran off. "Do you have the translation book?!" I called.

"I got it! See ya soon, Clara!" Jaden replied.

I couldn't help but feel a bit worried. What was the thing that Jaden needed so much right now? I thought we were going to have a nice walk back to the hotel and have a romantic evening.

After all, we did agree that we would soon take the next step of our relationship.

I sighed and turned around, walking back to the hotel.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I was dressed in my undergarments and a white bathrobe while standing on the balcony connected to my and Jaden's hotel room. It wasn't super big, but it wasn't small either. It had the perfect size for both of us.

Jaden had been gone for half an hour. I was getting worried about him. I thought back of the old times in Duel Academy, from the Shadow Riders to the graduation. The memory that hurt me most was when Jaden had turned into The Supreme King and almost hurt our friends. And then our friends hurt Jaden by betraying him, but I never followed them. Back then, my love for Jaden was so strong I just wanted him back. And thanks to my Duel Monsters' help and my own powers, Jaden and I were able to purify Yubel and Jaden agreed to fuse himself with Yubel so she could be a part of him since he was the reincarnation of the former Supreme King, and that king and Yubel used to be lovers before they gave up their human lives and became king and Duel Monster.

There had been many times I thought I would lose Jaden in not only deadly Duels, but also against other girls who had "discovered" Jaden's charm. But thankfully, Jaden was oblivious about their feelings. Alexis did tell me that she once had a crush on him, but she said Jaden was on a different level than her, and she could tell I had strong feelings for him, so she let him go and decided to find her true love like I did.

It made me think of Flora and Zane. Even though there was two years difference between them, they had been able to keep up with their relationship after Zane graduated and continued his path to become a pro-Duelist. Zane was loyal and he would never cheat on Flora who was fragile because of her Asperger syndrome. He wasn't a playboy; he was a strict and serious man in both Dueling and love.

I heard the door to the room open before Jaden's voice sang. "I'm back, Clara!"

I turned around and walked into the room, seeing my boyfriend taking off his shoes and jacket before walking up to me. Only one meter from me, he stopped and froze for a moment. His eyes were on me as if he was studying me, since I was wearing a bathrobe.

I suddenly felt shy and looked away, pulling the bathrobe closer to me. But Jaden stepped up and grabbed my hands before he used one of his hands to turn my face to him and planted his lips on mine.

This kiss was not the soft ones he usually gave me. This was filled with hunger, passion, and lust. The way his lips moved against mine made my knees weak, so I held myself up by holding Jaden's black turtleneck while returning the kiss.

Jaden must have noticed me having a hard time standing, so he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. When I felt my lungs were going to burst, I pulled away from Jaden's lips as I slowly opened my eyes. His eyes were narrow and filled with both love and lust.

"I'm sorry, Clara…", Jaden whispered. "I just…lost myself seeing you dressed like this."

I shook my head lightly, not wanting to get rid of the feeling inside my body. "It's okay… Where did you go?"

Jaden placed his chin on my left shoulder, breathing onto my ear. "I went to different market stores to buy condoms. But my Italian wasn't the best one, so they kicked me out after listening to me rambling lots of nonsense for minutes." I giggled at that. "But I was able to find one small store that the cashier understood me and I was able to buy a box of condoms. After all…" He lifted his head up from my shoulder to look at me. "…We decided to take the next step, and I feel like I can't hold myself back anymore."

I could feel the proof of his excitement by feeling something hard poking me below my abdomen. I blushed of the feeling, knowing this night was going to be the night when I would give my innocence to the man I love.

I looked up at Jaden with a soft smile. "Then… Let's do it. I want you too."

Jaden smiled one of his usual smiles, but this one looked mature and not as childish as it used to be. It showed how much Jaden had matured and became a man.

The man in front of me released his hold on my waist to pull off his turtleneck. I blushed even harder when I saw his muscled torso. When I got to know Jaden, he used to be thin, but now he had the muscles of a man. Was this the proof of his powers that remained by The Supreme King? If that was it, then Jaden had turned into a sexy man in my point of view.

Jaden smirked when he saw I had been starting. "Like what you see?"

I blushed and turned away, not wanting to make eye contact. I heard Jaden chuckle before he sneaked his arms around me, pulling me closer to his chest. He had grown a lot and was a bit more than 10 centimeter taller than me. I blushed even harder when my cheek and hands rested on his abs. Feeling the muscles and the skin made me a bit hot…

I felt Jaden plant a kiss on top of my head before his lips traveled down to my neck, sucking the skin close to my Adam's apple. I held back a moan while slowly rubbing my hands up and down his chest, feeling more of his abs.

Jaden's lips released from my neck before he made me look up at him with his fingers resting under my chin. His eyes were deep with lust and the sight made me weaker in my body.

"May I…?" Jaden began, pulling on my bathrobe.

I nodded slowly and took my hands off him, letting them dingle. Jaden's right hand snuck down to the knot that kept the bathrobe on and loosened the knot. Once it was done, he used both his hands to slowly take off the bathrobe until it fell down on the floor.

I was dressed in a red matching undergarment, one of Jaden's favorite color and the same color of Slifer Red. I could swear I spotted some nose blood coming from Jaden's nose, but he wiped it off quickly with a tissue from the pocket of his pants.

"Wow…", Jaden said with a lustful voice. "You're…so sexy in red."

I giggled lightly. "Only for you, Jaden."

Jaden grinned back in return. "Then let's make this even." He let go of me so he could pull off his pants and socks. He was dressed in, to my surprise, yellow underpants.

Jaden held back his own laugh when he saw my surprised expression at his underpants. Once I got over the shock, I looked up at him. "Ra Yellow?" I asked.

"Just like you with Slifer Red, Clara", Jaden replied with a low voice as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I felt a small smile reach my lips. "Guess we're each other's weakness."

This time I took the initiative and kissed Jaden while wrapping my arms around his neck. Jaden replied to my kiss and licked my lips with his tongue, making me open my mouth. He deepened the kiss and caressed my tongue with his own. I couldn't hold back the moans anymore and tried caressing his tongue as well. Jaden growled as he pulled me closer, like he was trying to devour me.

I caressed Jaden's hair with my right hand as I massaged his shoulder blades, trying to make him relax even more. While doing that, I didn't realize that Jaden had snuck up his hands to my bra and unhooked it. It was only when I lowered my arms that the bra fell off me and hit the floor with a small thud.

I looked down to see said bra on the floor and then realized my chest was revealed! Shyness washed over me again and I was about to hide my chest when Jaden grabbed both my arms, preventing me from doing that.

"Don't hide…", Jaden whispered while looking at me with love. "You're beautiful."

I blinked once in slight confusion while blushing. "I am? Really?"

Jaden nodded, "Yes, really."

The next thing I knew, I was in Jaden's arms for a second before he settled me on the twin bed. I lied on the mattress and felt it move when Jaden joined me a couple of seconds later after he had gone and retrieved the box of condoms from his jacket. He settled the box on the nightstand next to the bed before he returned to his work.

Jaden's hands ghosted up from my abdomen to my chest. He gently cupped my left breast and squeezed it very gently. Even by the soft touch, it made me moan.

"Does it feel good, Clara…?" Jaden whispered.

I nodded before swallowing. "Y-Yes…"

It must have given him some courage because he started squeezing my breast a bit more while he used his thumb on his left hand to tease my hardening nipple of my right breast. The touches made me moan more while I felt myself getting wet down there.

But still… It didn't seem fair that only I got to feel pleasure. I wanted to make Jaden feel pleasure too. So while he was attending my chest, I sneaked a hand down to his underpants and touched his clothed erection.

Jaden tilted his head back a bit in pleasure as he bit his lower lip. "C-Clara…"

"You deserve attention too, Jaden…", I replied with a whispering voice, feeling how the underpants slowly got wet by the pre-come.

"Clara…", Jaden whispered my name again, but this time with a soft groan himself as I kept caressing him. His hands moved from my breasts and down to my hips to pull off my panties, fully revealing myself.

I felt myself being too hot and into the moment that I didn't feel insecure when Jaden eyed me from head to toe. His eyes watched me as if I was a sculpture of masterpiece before they got dark by lust.

I gasped suddenly when I felt Jaden caress my lower lips with his fingers. He was teasing the clitoris, causing me to grow wetter, and I yelped when he stuck in two fingers inside me.

His lustful eyes got suddenly replaced with concern. "Clara, you okay?" He was about to pull out his fingers when I grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Jay…", I panted lightly. "It just…surprised me…"

"You sure? I can stop", Jaden told me.

I shook my head. "Just…take it slowly…"

Jaden eyed me, seeing I was serious about continuing the love session, before he nodded. "Alright…"

I let out more moans as I felt Jaden move and rotate his fingers inside me. The feeling was a bit weird, but it was driving me crazy. My body screamed for more. I wanted Jaden to take me and make love to me. But my mouth couldn't spell the words. I was still a bit bashful to tell him what I wanted. I couldn't help it. It was in my nature, inheriting that side from my father.

I let out another yelp when Jaden hit a spot inside me. It didn't hurt, but it made me even hotter and craving for the pleasure.

Jaden stopped his movement, but never removed his fingers. "Clara… Did that hurt you?"

I shook my head, feeling tears of enjoyment collect in my eyes. "No… That…felt really good…"

"Did it…?" Jaden arched an eyebrow before a smirk grew on his lips and bend down closer to my face, resting his forehead against mine. "Well then…" He moved his fingers again, exactly at the spot that felt good.

I let out louder moans that embarrassed me, so I tried holding them back by biting my lower lip. But Jaden just chuckled at my action and kissed me around my chest, teasing my sensitive breasts. I grunted through my teeth and couldn't control my body any longer. My arms reached automatically at Jaden and hugged him around his neck as my legs wrapped themselves around his waist.

I felt my abdomen getting warmer, like something was about to come out from me. My heart beat faster and harder against my chest, the pleasure consuming me.

"Jay… Jay…", I began gasping my lover's name, trying to tell him I was getting closer for my release.

Jayden stopped kissing my chest and stopped his movement inside me before he pulled out his fingers. I released him and rested my limbs on the mattress. I was panting for air as I felt my body go a bit numb by the close release. My lower part was still very wet and throbbed for attention and more pleasure.

"Clara…", Jaden whispered as he got up on his knees.

I used my elbows to get up and watch every move of his. My eyes actually went down first at Jaden's underpants that were now soaking wet by his come. I could see the erection standing straight at the part that was wet.

I watched Jaden get up from the bed to pull down his underpants. His…endowed erection was thick with veins, wet by the pre-come, and a bit hairy around the base. The only times I had ever seen a man's part was when I had been a little girl and took baths together with my big brother, and during the education of puberty and sexual intercourse.

I felt a bit scared, but I tried calming myself down, thinking and knowing that Jaden would never hurt me. We loved each other and we both wanted to do this.

I watched my boyfriend reach for the box of condoms and pulled out a wrapper. He used his teeth to tear up the wrapper and pulled out the condom. He placed the condom on the tip of his erection and rolled it down until it reached to the base.

This was it…

Jaden climbed onto the bed and hovered above me. We stared into each other's eyes, analyzing if one of us were hesitating to do it.

"Clara…"

"Yes…?"

"This is it. Are you sure you don't want to back down…?"

"I want you, Jaden…"

"So do I, Clara, but…"

I shut him up with a kiss. Jaden caught my message and closed his eyes while I felt his hands grab my thighs and pulled my legs apart. He used his fingers to caress me as I felt the tip of his erection rub my lower lips.

I gasped painfully through the kiss when I felt Jaden enter me, but he kissed me harder and caressed my waist with both hands as he pushed himself deeper into me, breaking my hymen.

Once I felt he was fully inside me, he released my lips and let me take deep breathes to calm myself down and relax, trying to ignore the pain. Jaden stood completely still and placed kisses all around my face and collarbone, trying to smooth and comfort me.

"I'm sorry, Clara…", Jaden whispered in my ear before he licked the tears that escaped my closed eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

I shook my head. "D-Don't be… Normal…reaction for girls' first time…"

Jaden placed his head on my right shoulder. "Still, I'm sorry…"

I hugged him around his waist, keeping him close to me as I felt the pain slowly fade away. This position, being connected and staying still, was actually feeling so good. The skin-to-skin contact with our hearts beating against each other's chests and feeling warmth from the place where we were connected was…indescribable.

I felt Jaden plant a sweet kiss on the junction where my neck and right shoulder met before he whispered in my ear. "You okay now…?"

"Yes…", I nodded.

Jaden raised his head up from my shoulder to look at me with eyes filled with love. "I love you."

I smiled and softly caressed his cheek with my fingers. "I love you too…"

We shared one last kiss before we began with our love-making, drowning ourselves into something deeper and passionate than what we had never felt before.

The heat, the movement, the pants and moans we let out for each move drowned us even deeper into the pit of love. The way Jaden's face shifted into pleasure made me smile for seeing him enjoying something we did together.

Jaden grabbed my left hand as we intertwined our hands just when we reached the orgasm. We both cried out each other's name as we got numb and stayed frozen to enjoy the pleasure before it slowly died down.

I was completely out of breath and my whole body was sticking by sweat and whatever sex-related stuff. Jaden collapsed next to me and panted just as much as I did. Once I got back my breath, I turned onto my right side to watch Jaden. His eyes were a bit unfocused, but his pants were calming down.

When he was okay, Jaden removed the now full condom and threw it in the trash bin that was next to the nightstand. When he lied down again on his back, I placed a hand on his chest, making him turn to me. Jaden's emerald eyes shone even brighter and a smile was painted on his face.

Gosh… He was so handsome…

Jaden reached out his hand and placed it on my left cheek, making me tilt my head to feel the palm of his hand. "Clara… That was…amazing."

I nodded, turning my tired eyes on him. "It was… You were…so nice and…worried about me…" I kissed the palm of his hand. "Other men would've never thought of being concerned about their partners…"

Jaden planted a kiss on my forehead before bringing me closer to him, making me rest my head on his chest. "Those guys need to learn to treasure their loves. I was really worried if I would accidently hurt you…more than once, because…"

"This was both our first time, Jay", I told him. "It's natural that lovers who are virgins get a bit scared and worried if they mess up their first time."

"How come you sound like an expert about this?" Jaden wondered.

"I got to hear a lot about sex from my mother", I replied before I yawned loudly.

Jaden chuckled, "That yawn was supposed to be my line."

I giggled, feeling the sleepiness taking over my body. "I know…"

Jaden kissed me on the forehead again before pulling the covers over us. We looked into each other's eyes and shared one last kiss before we closed our eyes and fell asleep with the knowing that we finally became true lovers.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

On the roof of the hotel, where Jaden and Clara were staying, sat the cat Pharaoh with the spirits of Banner and Yubel, watching the night sky. They did their best to ignore the sounds of the couple's love-making since they had forgotten to close the door to the balcony. Once it got quiet, the spirits could finally talk to each other.

" _It's really touching to me that the little Jaden who used to sleep through every class in Duel Academy has become a man_ ", Banner said. " _It truly makes me proud to have witnessed the development._ "

" _You just sounded like a proud father, Banner_ ", Yubel said. " _Were you a father, or did you have a family before you became a spirit?_ "

Banner shook his head. " _No. I devoted most of my time to become a teacher in Duel Academy, so I never had the time to date. I started seeing every student of mine as if they were my children._ "

Pharaoh sat next to Banner, yawning lightly.

" _But your favorites were Jaden and Clara, right?_ " Yubel chuckled.

Banner laughed lightly. " _Yes. Them and all their friends. And I'm sure even Crowler started viewing them as his children as well, although they did have a rough start._ "

" _Tell me about it_ ", Yubel frowned. " _From what I've heard, Dr. Crowler treated Jaden very badly and disrespectfully during the first year before that feminine man realized his foolish mistakes._ "

" _Crowler…always had a problem with the lower class in life since he's from a rich family himself_ ", Banner admitted. " _But thanks to Jaden, he started viewing everyone around him equally… Although I'm sure he still gets into his old self once in a while._ "

Yubel smiled before looking up at the sky. She couldn't help but miss her old lover, the former Supreme King, but she was happy seeing The Supreme King's reincarnation happy with his love of life.

" _I wonder when Jaden and Clara will have their children_ ", Yubel spoke out loud.

" _Pardon?_ " Banner asked.

Yubel didn't hear the skinny man. She was very deep in her thoughts, thinking about the future.

" _If they end up making a heir, then that would make me the heir's guardian…_ ", Yubel turned to Banner with a small smirk. " _And you would be its surrogate grandfather._ "

Banner looked like he nearly choked on his own saliva. " _G-G-Grandfather?!_ " He cleared his throat before he retorted. " _No, no, no! I'm still too young to be a grandfather! I'm still in my best years!_ "

Pharaoh curled up next to Banner and fell asleep, ignoring his human partner's chatter. Yubel just chuckled at the human's speech of being too young to have a grandchild. She was going to love teasing Banner with that thought…until Jaden and Clara would truly have a child.

And who knew? Maybe they would conceive a child in a couple of years during their early twenties.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **This was my second time writing a smut scene like this. To tell the truth, I got a bit aroused while I was typing this one-shot. ^^'**

 **I don't know if I was able to catch Jaden's personality, but I think I did and it ended up okay. We do know some people tend to be a bit OOC when it comes to sexual intercourse. And of course, I wanted to make Jaden a bit mature since he's now a young adult, understanding more of real life.**

 **I felt like I had to add the last part as a nice ending. After all, Pharaoh, Banner and Yubel are traveling with the couple, so they also deserved a scene in the one-shot.**


End file.
